The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium suitable for setting up an electronic apparatus, for example.
For example, an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) or the like is one kind of electronic apparatus. There are models of image forming apparatuses that are equipped with a printing function, a copy function, a facsimile (FAX) function, a scanner function, a data transmission/reception function via a network, and the like. Incidentally, in a case of such an image forming apparatus, for example, setup is required when the image forming apparatus is first used.
Related to such setups, typical technology includes the following kinds of network devices. In other words, the controller of a network device reads setting information from a network interface, rewrites setting values that are held internally, and notifies the network interface regarding the setting information. In addition, in a case of rewriting the setting values, the controller notifies the network interface that restarting is necessary.